The Trouble With Angels
by amazing07
Summary: Alice is getting married, but will her love for her high school sweetheart, Jasper Hale, break up the "happy" couple? AU AH J&A, B&E, Em
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my car. **

**Couples: J&A, B&E, Em&R**

**Summary:  
**

Alice Cullen is coming home to Forks, WA after four years away, attending college in New York City, and she isn't alone. She's accompanied by the man she intends to marry, James Abbot.

But her brothers - Edward and Emmett- have other ideas. They want her back with her high school sweetheart and their best friend, Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Prologue**

Fear ravaged my veins, paralyzing me. I had no concept of time or place. It felt like I was floating high above myself, forced to watch instead being able to do anything.

But I knew I had to do something. Anything.

Make a decision.

And I could feel _his_ intense azure eyes on me, waiting, wondering, praying that for once I wouldn't be the stubborn, little pixie and would do what my heart knows to be right.

My heart. _His_ heart. I didn't know whose it truly was anymore.

But I knew that I had to do something - anything. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I gazed up into the eyes of my groom and a rumble of glorious laughter overcame me, flying loose from my mouth and dancing over the entire wedding party.

And _he_ smiled.

* * *

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside!!!


	2. Reconcile The Past

**Chapter One**

_I'd like to believe we could reconcile the past  
Resurrect those bridges with an ancient glance  
But my old stone face can't seem to break her down  
She remembers bridges and burns them to the ground_

Lyrics Taken From Seven Mary Three's "Cumbersome"

**Alice POV**

The crisp winter air bit lightly at my nose, and I looked back at the sympathetic taxi driver before I followed my fiancé out of the vehicle. Looking back at the man I fully intended to marry, I felt guilty over the wordless conversation I'd had with the observant civil servant.

He knew.

He knew after driving us around for less than half an hour.

He knew. I could see that much in his eyes.

He knew I was a liar. He knew that James was my second choice. And he knew that I knew it, too.

But James wasn't all that bad. Looking over at him, I knew his looks weren't the only reason I was marrying him, but damn if the boy wasn't handsome.

He was tall, athletic even, with rippling muscles concealed by his designer button-up and sexy, tattered jeans that hung low on his hips. Chocolate eyes sought after my own mocha ones, asking a silent question as he continued to bark orders at his secretary on his BlackBerry. His closely shaved head glimmered with the hint of bleach blonde his hair would be if he would allow it to grow longer than half an inch.

He was a hottie. I knew it and so did he, but something - always something - was missing. Something wasn't right with this man, and I knew it. I knew it before I accepted the marquis cut diamond from Tiffany's, and I knew it before I swore to spend my life by his side.

And I knew what exactly the problem was.

He was the wrong guy. Too perfect. Too professional. Too…

Not Jasper.

He was too Not-Jasper.

His eyes weren't that deep azure that melted my insides at the slightest crinkle of amusement or the narrowing of anger. His words didn't ignite a wildfire inside of me. And his touch didn't feel like liquid lava against my skin.

James wasn't the right guy.

But how many princesses ever really get the prince in the end?

Jasper and I - we had our time. And now it's over.

I put one Jimmy Choo-clad foot in front of the other, slipping my Gucci sunglasses on effortlessly, instantly conforming to the emotionless New Yorker I had fought so hard to become. My tiny hand slipped effortlessly in James' larger one, and together we entered the airport and fear gripped me by the insides.

Goodbye, New York.

Hello, Forks.

I realize that I should've prepared myself better for this. I mean, no one even knows we're coming, but as much as I loved to surprise my family -particularly my twin, Edward - I knew better than to spring this on them, but I would have to work quickly.

I needed someone who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, but wouldn't implicate me in a plot to hide my homecoming.

Or my fiancé.

I needed someone I could count on to blow a gasket at the ring on my finger, and I needed someone I could count on to do it with a smile on his face.

I needed Emmett.

My big brother was nothing if not efficient.

I felt James' hand pulling me along, but I barely acknowledged him. He, of course, didn't mind. He was still chattering away on his cell phone, completely oblivious to me. I shook my head, my choppy bob grazing my jaw line.

Just another change I'd made during my four years in New York City.

My long, luscious ebony locks were gone.

Just another change to bury that optimistic, bubbly, little girl who had lived in Forks so long ago with her heart on her sleeve and a tall, leonine blonde in her arms. Just another way my family and my friends and my Jasper would not know me.

And my thoughts went back to my earlier plan. What if I did call Emmett?

He wasn't obtuse enough to count out the thought of me using him as a means to an end, but he was impulsive enough that it wouldn't matter. His anger would rage and he would all but tell the entire town of my engagement and homecoming.

I could almost hear him now. "How could you, Ali? You don't even know him."

He would, of course, run straight to his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Edward and our mutual best friend Bella would be next on the list, and of course the sixth point to our little clique: Jasper Hale.

Edward, Emmett, and Bella's best friend. Rosalie's little brother. The love of my life.

As much as they would want to, they wouldn't leave him out of this. They would meet and tell him, but he wouldn't care.

He wouldn't give a damn. No, he may be the love of my life, but I certainly am not the love of his.

He made that perfectly clear four years ago.

After all, how else could he have thrown me away so easily?

James left me without a look or a statement to sit in one of the ugliest blue waiting chairs I'd ever had the displeasure of seeing while he went to check us in for our flight. I looked down at my shaking hand and in it I saw my cell phone.

It was now or never.

I dialed the long memorized number before I could lose my nerve, swiftly placing the phone to my ear. What would I say? What would Emmett say? Would they think me as heartless as I tried like hell to make everyone in my new life believe I was?

_Ring. Ring._

I could just hang up. Yeah, and I would just let Emmett and everyone else figure out I was coming home when they saw me get out of the cab. I certainly wouldn't be backtracking into that unsure little girl.

Alice the teenage mutant shopaholic with a bubbly personality and unending optimism?

Yeah, she was dead. I killed her.

_Ring._

I killed her and became Alice the grown-up fashionista with a cold, calculated demeanor and the life little girls everywhere dreamed of. After all, who wouldn't want a handsome, wealthy, successful fiancé and a career at a fashion magazine to match?

Yeah, I could so hang up right now and -

"Ali!" My big brother cried in glee and all my plans of backing out of this phone call were blown to dust. My perfect posture was shot to hell as I melted into the familiar voice, forgetting all about the persona I had been determined to maintain all these years. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Emmy!" My mocha eyes welled up with tears, and I knew by his sigh that Emmett could tell I was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry. What's up? How's New York? Meet any guys? Is that why you're crying? Do I need to come out there? I will so come out there if -"

"No, Emmett. I'm fine. You see -"

I couldn't wait anymore. It was time to face the music.

*****************************

**Edward POV**

I'm going to wring her tiny, little neck. How did I miss this? I mean, isn't the twin connection supposed to be helpful to these kinds of situations?

But no - the only Alice vibes I've been getting are ones where she's considering. Just considering.

If I had only known what she was considering!

I am seriously going to kill her. I looked back at the phone in my hand before looking back up from my place on the bench outside of Newton's Olympic Outfitters to see people walking by me without ever noticing that my life was falling down around my ankles.

I had just talked to my sister - my damn twin, for God's sake - two weeks ago. She'd never even said she was dating anyone, and now she's coming back home with him to get married?

Un-fucking-believable.

"Edward," Bella exhaled, her brown eyes wide, as she ran up to me, leaving the sporting goods store behind her, tripping only slightly. I was on my feet with her in my arms before I could even fathom what was going on, and suddenly my thundering rage was abated.

For a moment anyway.

"What wrong? Are you all right?" Her voice immediately questioned when she was back on her feet, but not out of my arms. That was fine with me. She could stay there forever if she wanted to, but I tried to repress that.

That isn't something that a best friend would think.

"I'm fine. It's Alice I'm worried about."

"Alice?" Her eyes lit up at the name of her childhood cohort and best friend. I knew she missed my twin terribly. Almost as much as I did.

"Yeah, she called Emmett. Seems my big, little sister is in a world of trouble and is bringing it home with her."

"Alice is coming home?" Her voice was full of wonderment and the smile on her face lit up my world. I almost hated to tell her the rest of it.

" Yeah, and she's bringing her fiancé." And Bella's eyes got even wider with surprise. She was feeling the exact same way I was feeling: bewildered.

"What? I just spoke with her. And what about Jasper?"

"They haven't been together in years, Bella." I reminded her gently. She shook her head, gripping my forearm in her dainty hand.

"No, Edward, that doesn't matter. He still loves her! And I know she has always loved him, so why is she doing this?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." I helplessly admitted. "Who's gonna tell Jasper?"

"Oh, God," Bella nearly cried, her hopelessness written all over her face. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Emmett wants us all to come over to his and Rosie's place. I suppose we'll all tell him together."

Bella's sad eyes turned panicked, gripping my arms even tighter. "Poor Jasper. I mean, what is he gonna do now that she's back - an arm's reach away- and she's not his anymore?"

"And how is Alice going to handle being back in Forks with Jasper and marrying another man?" I wondered out loud myself.

Bella looked down, vulnerability seeping on her blushing cheeks despite her tangible efforts to remain tough. "I don't want Alice to be miserable, Edward, but it seems as if she's made her own bed."

"Not without a lot of help from Jasper," I laughed humorlessly.

"That's true. He never should've made her go." Bella agreed. "Idiot."

And suddenly an idea crept into my head. But I couldn't - could I?

"Bella, what if - what if we do a little more than sit on our laurels while Alice is back? What if we try to break up the 'happy' couple? What if we try to get Alice and Jasper back together?"

Bella's innocent smile warped into that same old devilish grin that sent my blood boiling.

"Why, Edward Cullen, I do believe you're speaking my language."

* * *

**No Worries! Jasper will be here next chapter, I pinky promise! Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their story alerts. I still own nothing.  
**

**Remember ......................... Review!  
**


	3. Your Shallow Heart

**Chapter Two**

_I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions_

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here _

Lyrics from Kate Voegele's "Wish You Were Here"_  
_

**Jasper POV**

Another wasted day at work, fighting off the giggly girls at the University of Washington - Forks where I teach U.S. History. Another wasted day with nothing of any importance happening.

That was to be expected.

I haven't felt moved in over four years.

Walking up to my townhouse, I smiled tightly at the Christmas Carolers outside of the Save-A-Lot. I kind of hate Christmas.

It was her favorite time of year, and now that she's gone… I hate Christmas.

Bah- fucking - humbug.

I slipped my key in the lock, turning it, and quickly stepped inside my door. And as I stared at the scene in front of me, I wished to be back out in the snow.

"Rosalie?" I asked my older sister, looking first to her, then to Emmett, then to Bella, and I settled on Edward. His calm face held a grimace, and suddenly I knew why we were here.

Edward's twin.

_Her._

Alice.

"Edward? It's Alice, isn't it?" All the air left me, and I put my hand out on the counter to steady myself. Dizziness consumed me, and my head was swimming. I would've known if something had happened. I would've known if the earth had stopped spinning.

_She_ was fine. She was _fine_.

"Yeah, it's Alice. Jas, she's coming home." And surprisingly, I felt even dizzier.

Rosalie shared an apprehensive look with him. I was too preoccupied to care what it was about, but then suddenly I knew.

My sister's voice rang out clearly. "She's coming back to get married. She's getting married."

And my world did stop turning. Giving Rose a key hadn't been one of my finer moments. I wish they had never came here. I wish … I wasn't so fucking stupid.

I had let her go. I pushed away. What was I expecting?

No, I did this.

"Guys, I think we should -" Emmett said, hands in his pockets, eyeing the door. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, Emmett wanted to leave. He probably half-way blamed himself. He always saw himself as the protector of his siblings - especially Alice- and he had always thought that I would pull my head out of my ass and get her back.

Apparently not.

Rosalie, my forever big sister and his girlfriend, shook her head vehemently. Stubborn hit a whole new level when it came to my sister.

"I'm going to stay with Jasper. You guys go ahead," She told them, leaving no question. I sighed. Couldn't she tell I wanted to be left the hell alone? I walked around them and further into my townhouse, throwing my suede jacket off and onto the couch. I slumped into the recliner and buried my face in my hands.

I heard them behind me, murmuring to themselves. I could hear some of what they were saying, but my brain was so fried that I didn't even attempt to eavesdrop. I didn't care what they did. I just wanted to be alone.

Alone in the dark. My hand leaned out to hit the light switch as I heard the door close behind my friends. I hoped behind hope that Rosalie went with them, but I knew better.

Once my sister set her mind on something, there was no stopping her.

I didn't want to discuss my feelings with Rosalie. I wanted to be left alone. Alone in the dark with the thoughts of Alice plaguing me and a stiff scotch in my hand.

Alone with memories that weren't tainted, memories that were froze in my mind, memories that would probably be the only thing between me and insanity. My memories were the only thing I had left to prove to me that it all hadn't been a dream, that she hadn't just been an angel.

But the trouble with angels was that nothing or no one could ever compare. No one could ever be what Alice was to me, and I'd stupidly assumed the same of her. Of course, she's found someone else.

She's Alice. She's perfect.

I knew that better than anyone.

"_Jasper," Her angel's voice sang, her fingers lightly running through my golden blonde curls, tugging my head slightly upwards to look at her. Her mocha eyes danced with mischief, and she snuggled closer to me. _

_This was nothing new to us. We came back to her house everyday after school to "study", but no one fell for that. Least of all us._

"_What is it?" I whispered, kissing her jaw lightly. Alice giggled. _

"_Do you think we'll be like this forever?"_

"_Only if I'm lucky," I told her seriously, nestling my nose in the base of her throat, inhaling the soft scents of freesia. "I love you, Ali. Did you know that?"_

"_Yeah," She smiled slightly. "I did. And I love you, too."_

My sister cleared her throat, drawing my attention away from the memory and into the gruesome present.

Oh, God. My Ali loved someone else now.

"I can't, Rosie. I just can't." I told her, leaning back, my hands still covering my eyes. The darker, the better.

She looked at me sympathetically, sitting down on the couch, leaning out to put her hand on my leg. "I know you won't believe me, but you're going to be okay."

"You're right." I told her. "I don't believe you."

Rosalie looked to her feet, squeezing my knee with her hand, before she leaned back to sit straight up, crossing her feet at the ankles. The worry was etched on her Aphrodite-like face, and I knew she was scared for me. I couldn't form the words though to ease her mind. I was too gone to even think of my sister.

I was too gone in Alice. I had been so long since I had laid eyes on her, but as my azure eyes flickered shut, I was immersed in her. I could feel her underneath my fingertips, taste her on my tongue, see her grin in the ecstasy of my touch, and hear her tell me she loves me.

I was too gone to realize that I was losing myself in a fantasy, and no one could help me now.

**********************************

**Bella POV**

We walked out Jasper's townhouse, leaving the crushed blonde and his determined sister behind. I could feel the desperation radiate off of Emmett and Edward, and I knew that my mood was no better. We silently walked down the street toward Edward's Volvo and loaded up wordlessly as well.

Edward drove, Emmett called shotgun, and I was in the back. I buckled up and my eyes lifted to the rearview as the car lurched into the street quickly. Edward's temper always got the best of his lead foot.

My eyes met his in the rear view and I offered up the best smile I could muster, but the amusement in his emerald eyes didn't last long. I hated I couldn't take the pain away from him.

Or Emmett. Or Jasper and Rosalie. Even Alice.

But mostly him.

Having his twin come home should be a happy time. Not one where he's afraid that she's marrying the wrong man and his best friend is left in an infinite depression that no one can penetrate. Not one where he feels betrayed by said twin by her omission of her engagement until the last minute.

I wanted to hate my best friend for putting Edward in this position, but how could I hate someone who was so much of myself? Alice was a part of me. She was my best friend.

The friggin' Thelma to my Louise.

I could never hate her, but I most definitely was not happy with her at this time.

"Oh, man," Emmett slapped his leg before running his hand over his face. Edward's eyes, as well as my own, snapped to his face.

"What is it, Em?" I asked.

"Who's gonna tell Mom?" He asked, and Edward grimaced, but then his God-like faced turned up in a half-grin.

"Or worse, Em. Who's going to tell Dad?"

Emmett chuckled slightly. "Let's leave Ali to that. Serves her right."

Edward nodded, in full agreement with his big brother. I couldn't blame them. Alice was the one who was on her way home with a fiancé that no one knew she had while leaving her brother's to deal with a man who loved her endlessly and her adoring parents who would, of course, feel betrayed by her.

And I felt betrayed, too. I mean, I'm her best friend, and she didn't even have the damn dignity to grace me with a phone call. What did that say about our relationship?

And Jasper - I know that they ended with lies and tears, but everyone knew he still loved her. Despite all the one night stands and the girls that were never short, never petite, never ebony-haired or mocha-eyed, no one doubted how he felt about Alice Cullen.

We all knew, and Edward and Emmett couldn't fault him with how he dealt with his grief. They knew that their sister had taken a chunk of Jasper with her when she left, and she had left a big part of herself back in Forks with him.

We all knew that, but what we didn't know was what the hell Alice was thinking? I mean, no matter what she says, I know she loves Jasper.

She's my best friend. I know these things.

And I know he loves her, and, more importantly, I know she knows he loves her.

So the big question is…..

Why the hell is she marrying this new guy? And I don't say new guy lightly either. I speak to Alice all the time. Our relationship has remained close, and I've never once heard anything about this James.

We pulled up into Emmett's driveway. I looked to him quietly as we exited Edward's car, and he didn't disappoint. Emmett stomped his foot, slamming his massive fist into the side of the wood garage door.

I gasped loudly, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth. Emmett sagged against the door, breathing heavily. Edward just pursed his lips and looked at his brother.

"Done yet?"

"Not hardly." sneered Emmett. "I feel like hell after seeing Jasper like that."

"You aren't the only one." I murmured quietly, my nerves calming down slightly. Emmett half-way grinned, standing up to his full height at the massive 6'5.

"Well, are we going to get Ali or what?" He asked Edward. "We'll take my Jeep. More room."

Edward's eyes snapped to me. "You coming?"

"You know it." I told him. I had to see Alice.

Before her brother's berated her into silence, I had to get the whole story.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Seriously. So... do you like it? Do you hate it? What would you guys like to see happen? **

**Tell me! Review!  
**


	4. Leave Me Here Burning

**Chapter Three**

_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see_

_Love has made me a fool  
It set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
Unable to speak  
Except to cry out and wait for your answer  
But you come around in your time  
Speaking of fabulous places  
Create an oasis  
Dries up as soon as you're gone  
You leave me here burning  
In this desert without you..._

Lyrics from Sarah McLachlan's "Stupid"

**Alice POV**

Walking out of the small airport, I immediately laid eyes on Emmett's massive Jeep. Just like my brother, all of his toys were huge. It reeked of Emmett Cullen, and I knew my family wasn't far off. I had been dreading this ever since James had demanded to meet my family, saying that the press would have a field day over us if our engagement was a scandal in my hometown.

That's what I get for marrying the mayor's nephew and the heir to the most prominent publishing company on the east coast.

That's what I get for trying to have my cake and eat it, too.

I knew that keeping Forks and New York separate would come back to bite me, but I hadn't counted on Emmett sounding so…betrayed on the phone.

And if Emmett felt left out, I knew that the rest of them would be ten times worse.

Couldn't they just concentrate on the handsome boy and the pretty engagement ring and the prominent family and the society connections?

After all, they'd all fought me so damn hard to get me to New York in the first place. This should be what they want.

I did what they wanted and now they hate me for it.

I was in love. I was happy going to U of W-Forks with my damn brothers and my damn boyfriend. I was fucking thrilled.

They made me leave. They forced my hand.

No, he did. He was the one who threw me away like I was garbage, like I was gum on the bottom of his boot.

They had no right to hate me for how I chose to fix what he broke.

No matter how they were looking at me.

Emmett just stood there, his massive arms crossed across his muscled chest. No one would ever accuse us of being siblings, but even though our sizes were completely different, we shared the same ebony locks and mocha eyes.

Next to him was Bella, but her chocolate eyes weren't hard. They were questioning, worried, afraid. I hated that. I didn't want her to feel scared over me. I was very capable of taking care of myself. I had only been doing it alone for the last four years. But those eyes wouldn't shake me. I knew I had to keep up my persona of the cold New Yorker. It was the only way to get through these next few weeks with any semblance of a life still intact.

And the other half of me stood next to her, his thumbs in his pockets and a scowl tattooed all over his pale face. He was the only thing standing in the way of me and success. He would know me anywhere and the lies in my face would seep out and he would take them. He would know them as his own lies.

Maybe it was a twin thing. Maybe it wasn't, but whatever it was, Edward wasn't just my brother. He wasn't just my twin. He was a kindred soul in a world full of strangers.

I had no doubt he would see right through my lying eyes and demand the truth, and I would give it to him freely. He wouldn't give up my secrets. He couldn't. To hurt me would be like hurting himself.

And my mocha eyes met his emerald ones in a fiery gaze. Equal met equal, and I felt almost whole for the first time in four years.

He stood there, unmoving, but I don't suppose I was getting any closer either. I could feel James' impatience and curiosity, and I felt Emmett and Bella's knowing and acceptance.

Edward and me? I guess you'd have to be a twin to know, but I've known him since creation, and he's known me. We've went through life together, and then he helped them send me away. He made the first move in our latest game of life, but I was the one who decided not to play at all.

Checkmate, Edward. I cut him off from anything of importance in my new life, barely speaking to him and our other friends once every couple of weeks.

They thought we were still close, but Edward and I - we knew better.

Close stopped being relevant to us when he helped Jasper run me out of my own hometown, but that's a story for a later day. I didn't want to think of that now. I want to grab James' hand and catch the first flight back to New York, but what would that solve?

And after talking to Emmett earlier and seeing the look in my twin's emerald eyes, I knew they'd just follow us.

I took the first step, James on my heels. "Hey."

It felt inadequate, but that was all I had. Bella's concerned, curious chocolate eyes filled with tears, and she ran to me, only tripping slightly, falling into my arms.

"Alice! I've missed you!" She whispered in my ear, burying her face in my neck, and I hugged her back with an equal ferocity.

She was the closest thing I had to a sister. My very best friend. The Louise to my Thelma.

I had missed her so, but I blamed her for it, too. No one had supported me staying in Forks. If one person had, I might've stayed anyway and fought for him.

Maybe. But that was in the past, and no one had. New York was where my future was. That's what they told me, and that's where I went.

Bella's tears dampened my skin, her arms curling around me. My tiny self stood on my tip-toes, hugging her back with everything I had.

I knew right then that I was going to have to reevaluate my game plan. There was no way that the New York Alice was going to last a day in Forks. Not when it was taking everything in me not to start sobbing on the spot.

Holding my best friend…

That felt right, and I haven't felt right for a very, very long time. This was a mistake. I never should've come here.

Every wall I'd built to surround my fragile heart would be crumbled, and it was my own

fault. I was my own Achilles' Heel.

My dad - Carlisle - always told me that I needed to think with my head instead of my heart.

Too bad for me that I learned the hard way.

I pulled away from Bella, swiping a tear from her reddened cheek. "Don't cry, Bells. It does nothing for your eyes."

She laughed. "Same, old Alice."

I wish.

It was then that I looked past her to my brothers, tall and determined. They were angry with me.

I could tell that right off the bat.

"Em, give me a hug," I said, calmly, dropping my designer purse on the ground at Bella's feet. I didn't care if it was ruined. Right now I just wanted him to stop looking at me like that, like I had disappointed him in some way. He looked at me warily, noticing the several thousand changes.

I knew he half-expected me to still be the hyperactive, bubbly teenager he had grown up with, but that girl was gone, and this shell of a woman was all I had left to offer him.

His eyebrow cocked in wonder, but his lips curled upward into a leisurely smile. I felt as if my heart would burst when he lifted me off the ground, holding me at eye level.

Same, old Emmett. Some things never truly do change, I guess.

"You look like my Ali, but my Ali - she is a little girl, and you are all grown up!"

I laughed, swiping my hand over his face, swatting his arm. "I haven't changed that much!"

"Well, you certainly haven't gotten any taller." He dryly remarked, kissing my cheek and setting me back down to my original 4'10.

I smiled again. That was probably a record for me. Smiling wasn't a big priority in New York.

I turned then to Edward, our eyes latching again. He knew my happiness was laced with sadness. He could see it written all over me even if Bella, James, and Emmett could not.

I walked tentatively to him. It was a well know fact in Forks that while Emmett was bigger with a hostile temper all his own, Edward was the Cullen you didn't want to cross. His temper was volatile at best and down right dangerous at worst.

But I knew he would never hurt me. Even if he wanted to strangle me at the moment.

"Edward, hi." My voice sounded soft and far away. Not the voice of the commanding New York Alice. Not at all.

He looked at me hard, emerald eyes searching my own mocha ones still, before letting out a snort of relief, walking the two steps between them before I could even comprehend he was moving and engulfing me in his embrace. I let loose a wild sigh of relief, clinging to my brother with everything inside of me.

"Oh, God, Edward! I've missed you." I breathed into his ear, and I felt his arms go tighter around me. Twins shouldn't be countries apart. It was too hard to be away from him.

Almost as hard as being away from the love of my life.

"Not as much as I missed you, Alice. I didn't even realize how much until you were here," Edward whispered back, still holding me tightly. I almost thought that he wasn't going to let me go.

But then James cleared his throat, and I felt my brother's arms stiffen around me.

Well, there went that happy family reunion. I reluctantly left his arms, and I would've made my way over to James, but Edward's hand remained at my elbow, his emerald eyes glaring at my fiancé.

What the hell did James ever do to him?

I shrugged it off, remaining by my twin. I motioned to James with my free arm.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé, James. James, this is my best friend, Bella. That's Emmett, and this is Edward, my brothers."

And their was silence. Deep, anger-sated silence.

At least, that's what was coming from my brothers.

Bella and James, on the other hand, shared my fate of awkwardness.

"Well, isn't this nice," and it took everything in me not to crack up at Bella's words. I knew she wasn't being sarcastic or even witty. She just wanted to alleviate the silence as she clapped her hands together. Emmett's eyes were still angrily on James, but Edward --

Where the hell did all of this anger come from in my little brother? Don't get me wrong. Edward's always been a 'glass half empty' kind of guy. He had no reason to think that James was a decent human being worthy of breathing the same air as me, but this anger in his emerald eyes - it ran deep.

Edward's anger had grown and multiplied in my absence, and I silently wondered if it was because of his continuous unrequited love for my best friend, Bella Swan.

Or maybe my brother had bigger issues than I realized. Either way, something had to be done.

"Pleasure to meet you," James replied in the voice of the smooth New Yorker I knew him to be, the smile coming easy on his handsome face despite the death glares he was receiving.

James was nothing if not miraculous under pressure.

"Likewise." Emmett gruffly stated, taking one giant step closer and extending his hand to James.

I knew what was coming, but I couldn't warn James before he grasp Emmett's hand back. The look on his face was priceless as my massive brother squeezed his hand tightly, dangerously.

Letting James know without conversation that Emmett was ready and willing to defend my honor should he think it need defending.

How primitive, but I rolled my eyes at the display. Edward was still glaring at James and still holding my elbow. I tried to no avail to move from his grasp, but he only squeezed tighter.

My brother dear was beginning to piss me off. I took my foot and rammed it - heel and all - onto his foot with a smile on my face.

Edward yelped in pain, letting go of my elbow at the painful sensation. I wasted no time in strutting over to James, sliding under his awaiting arm after Emmett had released his hand.

I might be the smallest Cullen, but I'm also the meanest.

*****************************

**Rosalie POV**

I looked down at my younger brother, passed out in the dark of his townhouse, whiskey bottle firm in hand. Amazing. It was purely amazing how she had been gone four goddamn years, and the mere mention of her name could bring my brother to his knees.

My hand ran over his golden curls, thinking of a time when he was still the quiet, happy young man with the world at his feet and a dark-haired pixie at his side.

We were so young then. We thought we had all the answers.

We didn't know shit.

Everyone thought that Alice would go to New York unscathed. She wouldn't be hurt or broken by our effectual forcing of her to go. She'd get over it.

But all this latest stunt of hers has proven to me is that we didn't know shit back then, and we may have very well ruined Alice and Jasper's lives by trying to do what we thought was best.

I snorted at that, my hand going straight for the half-gone fifth of Jack Daniel's, tugging it mercilessly out of my brother's grasp.

What a waste.

He would've made some woman very happy, but after one taste of Alice Cullen, she'd ruined him for all other females.

I knew he had his sluts, but no one lasted longer than a night. Never after Alice.

The Jasper with the words of poetry and romantic eyes left us when Alice did and left us with this angry, bitter, dead version of my brother. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

In fact, I fucking hated it.

Even then, it sucked. Really bad. But back then I had the luxury of believing we were doing what was best for Alice, but now I knew that we were full of it.

I would rather die than say that out loud though. Emmett and Jasper felt guilty enough over doing the right thing for Alice, much less the wrong one.

My cell phone rang, breaking me out of my reverie, and I left, bottle in hand, to answer it in the kitchen. It was Emmett. I flipped open the phone quickly.

"Yeah?"

His chuckle filled my ears. "Well, she looks like my baby sister. Sort of. If you can get past the hair and the clothes and the eyes."

"Her eyes, Emmett? What are you talking about? What's different about her eyes?"

"They're hard, Rosie. Lost. I doubt my Alice is even there anymore."

I winced as I listened to him ramble on about Alice and how she had changed, and I suffered a look back toward the living room where I could make out my brother's slouched physique on the recliner.

If Alice was truly gone …

How would my brother survive without the one thing he's been holding on for?

* * *

**Sorry that I've taken so long with the update, but as you can see it's longer so I hope that makes up for it. Alice's Welcome Home Outfit is linked in my profile.  
**

**To my reviewers...**

**.Black, I'm sorry I didn't catch you before you went on your trip, but I really, really hope you like this chapter.**

**kate7711, I'm throwing out hints left and right as to what happened four years ago when Alice left Forks, but the actual reason is on it's way. Definitely gonna be some Bella/Edward in my story. I love them!**

**Jaina 12, no Jasper/Alice reunion... yet. (Evil laugh) That, my friend, is well worth the wait. Or at least in my opinion it is. BUT I hope you enjoyed the Cullens' reunion. I didn't want it overshadowed by Alice's reunion with Jasper. Bc come on, who could think about their boring brother when you've got Jasper Hale looking at you?**

**linnybug, Thanks! Definitely gonna check out your work!**

**To everyone else that I've forgotten, Thanks and remember to review!  
**


	5. Dancing In The Ashes

**Chapter Four**

_So take me and let me in  
Don't break me and shut me out_

I lit my pain on fire  
And I watched it all burn down  
Now I'm dancing in the ashes  
And there's no one else around  
Cause I wanna be apart of something  
This is just a story of a broken soul 

Lyrics Taken From "Take Me" by Papa Roach

**Emmett POV**

It was night, and darkness encased our bedroom as Rosalie slept fitfully beside me. The minutes ticked by like hours, and I sighed, watching Rose toss again. She was so crabby when she didn't get a good night's rest.

But it was me who couldn't shut my eyes. I looked at the clock again. Maybe, just maybe, it was almost morning. Maybe the sun would peek out from the horizon line and chase away the doubts the moon brought with her.

2:49 a.m.

No such luck.

I could feel the scowl come over my face, and I looked jealously at Rosalie. She got to sleep. Fitfully, yes, but sleep nonetheless.

She deserved it though. She had spent all night with Jasper while Edward, Alice, Bella, the jackass, and I went over to Mom and Dad's to break the news of Alice's arrival and subsequent engagement.

That went over marvelously.

Not.

Carlisle Cullen was usually a very calm, very reasonable man, but his temper had been tested greatly. The shouts still echoed in my head, and he had been the calm parent.

Mom had brought hostile to a completely different level. Her eyes had been blood-shot and tearful as she looked down at my baby sister, disbelieving that Alice could bring so much trouble into our lives.

"_You're so young, and we didn't even know you were seeing anyone! Alice, darling, use your head!"_

And Alice's wide, mocha eyes had flared up to my mother, her dainty hand gripping the armrest.

And that's when the real drama began. She had yelled and screamed and kicked and pitched a fit, and I used to get so mad when she was childish like that. But now - now I almost relished in it because for a second it was like my sister was back. For real.

The same little princess we had shipped off to New York.

Edward could feel it, yes, but I could see it with my own eyes and it broke my heart.

She didn't love James anymore than she had stopped loving Jasper. That had been an easy fact to unearth.

We had only dared to mention his name once, and she'd flinched as if we had slapped her. And as for James, they acted more like business partners than a couple, only bothering with PDA when she was trying to piss Edward and I off.

That wasn't love. I should know. I looked back at Rosalie, risking a swift finger fluttering over her blushing cheek.

I knew what love was, and my sister and her fiancé were anything but in love. Something had to be done, and I thought again over my ride with Edward and Bella to the airport.

He had been so sure, his emerald eyes determined to hate this mystery man before we ever laid eyes on him.

"_Emmett, why shouldn't we? I know there's no way she loves this loser like she did Jasper, does love Jasper. And even if it's real, who's gonna love our Alice like Jazz does?"_

And he was right. No one would ever love my sister like Jasper Hale.

And I knew what I had to do. One more look over at my Rosalie confirmed my intentions. I had to help Bella and Edward break Alice and the dumbass up. I had to help them get Alice and Jasper back together.

For my sanity as much as anyone else's.

**********************************

**Jasper POV**

The sound of the clock ticking by shattered the unshakable silence surrounding me, and I dwelled on the seconds that slipped out of my grasp. Time truly does stand still for no man.

4:32 a.m.

This is bullshit. I could feel the hazy hangover engulf me as I stood up for the first time since I sat down in the suede recliner. Where was Rosalie?

I suppose she went home. Home to her happy little suburban life with Emmett and her friggin' BMW.

I hated begrudging my sister her happy life. She deserved it. But don't I?

Stumbling into the kitchen, I decided against grabbing my car keys. A DUI is all I fucking need.

All I fucking need is marrying another man.

I shook my head vigorously. Anything to be rid of that treacherous thought. I needed to get out of here. I needed to breathe. The walls felt constricting around me. I needed to breathe.

Jerking forward, I all but ran toward my front door, thrusting it open, running my fingers through my honey blonde hair. And I stopped.

There she was. All 4 feet and 10 inches of Alice Cullen stood outside my door, her hair trimmed neatly to her chin and her mocha eyes hiding every emotion that used to lay open for the world to see.

And just like four years ago, the world changed around me as my azure orbs met her dark mocha ones.

A sigh left her chest as she looked at me. "Jasper."

And my heart thundered in my chest, and I felt my hand shoot out to steady me. I had a feeling it had more to do with the tiny woman before me than the liquor I had consumed earlier.

"Alice."

A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth before she broke our gaze to look at her feet, unsure and uncertain.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, Jazz."

"I do." I told her, and I opened the door wide. "Come in."

***************************

**Alice POV**

I went in. I don't know why, but I did. What kind of idiot shows up at their ex's house before 5 AM? What kind of idiot has to physically stop herself from reaching out to touch him? What kind of idiot just goes in?

"Do you want something to drink?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at him again. I shouldn't have. My breath caught just like that stupid little 18 year old I had worked so hard to kill.

James may be a hottie, but Jasper - no one could compare to Jasper. All six feet and three inches of him stood on the other side of the kitchen, slight fidgets underneath his rumpled clothes showed the muscles I had spent hours memorizing as a teenager. The honey blonde hair still cascaded in soft curls in an unruly cut, and my fingers ached to run through it. His jaw was set, his massive hands clenched, and those knowing azure eyes were on me, glued to me like gravity.

But we had always been like that, like gravity.

"No, I'm fine," and I continue to look at him, apprehensive at best.

"Alice, why are you here?" My eyes flickered down to my feet.

And I looked at him again. A mistake. My lips parted to speak, and I knew he was waiting.

"I-I had to see you. Tomorrow, I start planning my wedding, and I had to see you and say good-bye, and I had to ask you - I had to ask you why."

"Why what?" He choked, his voice hoarse, eyes hard, his hands clenching the bar so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Why did you make me go?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but life happens, right? I am definitely going to try and have the next chapter up much faster.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! Please review! I definitely accept ideas and consider all suggestions.  
**


End file.
